heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Milk
Milk & Cheese is a comic book created by Evan Dorkin and published by Slave Labor Graphics. It follows an anthropomorphic, misanthropic carton of milk and a wedge of cheese. The eponymous "dairy products gone bad" tend to drink copious quantities of gin and become embroiled in gratuitously violent situations. Cheese began as an in-joke involving two friends of Dorkin who were sometimes called the "cheesy" Garcia sisters. He continued drawing little cheeses that would eventually become "Cheese" on cocktail napkins at clubs during the mid to late 1980s. One night, at a restaurant, Dorkin scribbled a little Milk character next to the cheese drawing, with the pair hitchhiking and holding beers in their hands. Dorkin continued to sketch the two characters at conventions until Kurt Sayenga of the now defunct Greed Magazine saw them at a San Diego comic book convention and offered Evan a spot for a Milk & Cheese strip in the magazine. The strip ran in the final issue of Greed, published in 1988. Several more strips were printed in various comic books and magazines before Slave Labor Graphics collected them and published Milk & Cheese number one. Since that time the company has published six more comic books featuring the characters. Several issues of the title were numbered as number one issues, making fun of the practice of buying comic books as an investment instead of as entertainment. In 2011, Dark Horse Comics released a hardcover collection containing nearly every strip featuring the characters from 1989 to 2010.http://evandorkin.livejournal.com/254128.html Dorkin has turned down several offers to turn Milk & Cheese into an animated series or a movie, feeling that the characters would not translate well to the small or large screen. Merchandise such as magnets, Zippo lighters and lunchboxes have been produced though, and vinyl action figures of the pair have also been produced. Fun with Milk & Cheese comics * Milk & Cheese #1 (1991) * Milk & Cheese's Other Number One #1 (1992) * Milk & Cheese's Third Number One #1 (1992) * Milk & Cheese's Fourth Number One #1 (1993) * Milk & Cheese's First Second Issue #1 (1994) * Milk & Cheese SixSixSix #1 (1995) * Milk & Cheese #7 aka Milk & Cheese's Latest Thing (1997) * Milk & Cheese: The Special Edition (1997) * Fun With Milk & Cheese (1994 Trade Paperback reprinting the first four comic books) * Milk & Cheese: Dairy Products Gone Bad (2011 Hardcover Collection) * Milk & Cheese: House of Fun (2012) Other appearances * ''Greed Magazine #6 (1988) * Cerebus #20 (1989) * Born To Be Wild (1991) * Munden's Bar Annual #2 (1991) * San Diego Comic Con Comics #1 (1992) * Deadline USA Vol. 1 #2 (1991) * Deadline USA Vol. 1 #3 (1992) * Deadline USA Vol. 2 #2 (1992) * Deadline USA Vol. 2 #5 (1992) * Deadline USA Vol. 2 #6 (1992) * Deadline USA Vol. 2 #8 (1992) * Slave Labor Stories #2 (1992) * Pirate Corp$/Hectic Planet Vol. 2 #2-6 (1989-1993) * Dork #1-3 (1993-1995) * Dark Horse Presents #100-1 (1995) * Shi/Cyblade: The Battle For Independents (1995) * Very Vicky Junior Hepcat Funbook (1996) * Scary Godmother Holiday Spooktacular (1998) * Slave Labor Stories: Free Comic Book Day Edition (2003) * Negative Burn #2 (2006) * Hack/Slash #12-13 (2008) * Liberty Comics 2010 (2010) * War of the Independents #1-6 (2010–2011) External links *[http://www.houseoffun.com/milkandcheese/index.html Milk & Cheese: Dairy Products Gone Bad!] – official site References Category:Slave Labor Graphics titles Category:Eisner Award winners for Best Humor Publication